walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
20,000 Leagues Under the Sea
20,000 Leagues Under the Sea is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 10th September 1990, and then it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 3rd February 1992, 10th May 1993, and 11th April 1994 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 10th February 2003. Description Cast Trailers and info Original 1990 release The Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Donald in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "DuckTales", "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers" and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". 1993 Re-release # Peter Pan (1993) # Dinosaurs Videos with clips of "Mighty Megalosaurus", "The Mating Dance" and "Endangered Species". # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics with clips of "Kidnapped", "Old Yeller", "The Story of Robin Hood", "Swiss Family Robinson", "Treasure Island" and "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". 1994 Re-release # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures with clips of "Kidnapped", "Old Yeller", "The Story of Robin Hood", "Swiss Family Robinson", "Treasure Island" and "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney's Adventure Classics Category:Walt Disney's Classic Adventures Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney's Classic Adventures trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:Disney uk vhs may 1992 release also available from Walt Disney home video the rescuers down under Walt Disney classics the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Stay tuned 1992 Walt Disney home video Category:Start 20000 leagues under the sea Category:End 20000 leagues under the sea Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Euro Disney advert 1992 Category:Disney uk vhs may 1993 release Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Peter Pan dinosaurs video Walt Disney adventures classics Category:Walt Disney home video Category:Walt Disney 20000 leagues under the sea